The Smallest of Dragons
by Muhee
Summary: [AU, Post Volume 20] What if, after years of fighting for his own and his loved ones' life, Issei finally had time to settle down and face every man's biggest challenge? Starting a family.
1. That one summer day

**Notes:** As I have mentioned above this story takes place after Volume 20 of the Light Novel series, so if any of you haven't caught up to the latest release of the series, I would suggest that you don't read beyong this point. The story is completely understandable even without knowing the storyline of Volume 20,but I would really hate myself if I ruined the experince of the series for any of you by spoiling everything.

* * *

 **Chapter I**

* * *

 **That one summer day**

It's fascinating that even if someone lives for more than a thousand years, the most important things can happen in only a few short years, or even months. This was the case with the leader of the 4 Satans, Sirzechs Lucifer. He had been leading the devils towards a brighter future ever since the devil's Civil War, for more than 300 years, yet he never thought that meeting one single person, much less his future "brother-in-law" would stir his life up so much. He was Issei Hyoudou, a japanese, teenager boy, resident of a small town, named Kuoh and the current generation's Red Dragon Emperor. It was his lovely little sister, Rias Gremory, the overseer of the town, who found him and recruited him into her peerage after his sad, early death and since that day Issei has been creating big waves, which effects could be felt in all 3 of the Factions. These include beating a high ranking Cadre of the Fallen Angel Faction, the Grigori, defeating the Northern Evil God, Loki, and his sons, Fenrir and Midgardsormr, saving the leader of the youkais of Tokyo, Yasaka, defeating the strongest young devil, Sairaorg Bael in hand-to-hand combat thus claiming the title for his own master, slaying the last leader of the Satan Faction, Shalba Beelzebub, and killing one of the three Super Devils, Rizevim Lucifer, with the help of his rival Vali Lucifer, and the two Dragon Gods, Great Red and Ophis.

Sirzechs knew that one day someone will rise from his nation to surpass him, and lead the devils to a new era, but he never would dare to imagine that it would be his own "brother-in-law", who at the age of only 17, not a year after he became a devil, managed to execute one of the strongest of his kind. Since then 5 years had passed. It has been 5 years since Maou Sirzechs Lucifer, Archangel Michael, and Governor General Azazel, the representatives of the 3 Factions, the Devils, the Angels, and the Fallen Angels signed the Kuoh Treaty, ending the state of hundreds of years of ceasefire, and bringing peace to the people of the nations first time in thousands of years.

* * *

In the early hours of a summer day, Issei Hyoudou woke up yawning, as he was stretching to get all of the sleepiness out of his eyes, he looked around to take glimpse of his sleeping companions. On his left slept his master and love Rias Gremory, quietly snoring in her sleep. On the other side he found Asia Argento his fellow peerage member, her golden bangs slightly covering her innocent face. And finally as he was looking down on himself, he expected to find Akeno Himejima, his master's Queen, peacefully laying on top him, like she did every morning, only find her cover thrown to ground at the leg of the bed.

 _That's strange, where did she go?_ Thought Issei.

He cautiously got up, paying attention not to wake up the two sleeping beauties. He went to the bathroom attached to his room to get a morning shower, only to find the door closed to his surprise. He discreetly knocked on the door.

"Is anybody in there?" He asked.

"Just a minute." The voice of a woman could be heard from inside. "I will be right there Is-" her sentence was interrupted by the sound of someone trying to throw up.

"Akeno? Is that you? Are you all right?" Asked Issei with slight concern in his voice.

"Y-yes, I'm fine. I will right out there in a mi-" Again, she had lean over the sink to let go of a bile crawling up in her throat.

"That's it, I'm coming in." He slowly creaked the door open to take a look inside, only to find Akeno powerlessly leaning over the sink.

"Akeno, what's going on? What happened?" He asked again, with now a hint of fear in his voice.

"I got up about half an hour ago, I couldn't really sleep that well, and I didn't feel well." She answered as she looked over her shoulder.

"Wait here, I'm going to get Mom and Kuroka."

"No. It's not needed, I'm fine. Really." She tried to convince the man but to no veil.

"I said, just wait here until I get them, they will be able to help." With that, he turned around, and stepped out of the bathroom, to head to the basement, where Kuroka's room were to be found along with other's.

He stopped before the room's door and knocked twice.

"Kuroka. Kuroka, are you awake? I need your help." Seconds later, a thud were to be heard as if something had hit the floor. Kuroka with a yawn, slowly opened the door with sleep in her eyes.

"WHAT? It's 5 in the morning, somebody is trying to sle- oh, it's you sweetie, did you come to keep me company this morning ~nya?" She asked quickly changing her tone of speech to the most mischievous she could, in that early hour of the morning.

"Good morning to you too, and no, sadly not." Reacted Issei with hint of surprise in his voice. "I came because I need your help. There is something wrong with Akeno. She woke up early, and since then she has been in the bathroom, throwing up. I couldn't really think of anyone else who could aid her in such short notice."

"Ohh. That's not good. Let me dress up, and I will be there shortly."

"Thank you, this means a lot to me." Said Issei with a small smile. And with that he left, to look for his mom, who is ought to be in the kitchen in this hour of the morning.

As he ascended to the top of the stairs and stepped into the kitchen and spotted Kotone Hyoudou sitting at the dining table, slowly sipping her warm, morning coffee.

"Good morning, sweetheart. Did you sleep well? You usually aren't awake this early."

"Good morning to you too, mom." Answered Issei, as he stepped closer to give his mother a peck on the cheek. "And yes I've slept quite well. Although the same can't be said about Akeno. She woke up about half of hour ago and since then she been in the bathroom, leaning over the sink. I've already asked Kuroka if she could help, but I wanted to ask you too, as the senior woman of the house."

"Hey! I'm not that old, I'm not even 60 yet." Retorted the woman. "But I understand your concern, and thank you for asking me for help." With that she placed the empty cup from her hand to the table "Lead the way."

2 minutes later, Kuroka and Kotone both stood in front of the bathroom door in Issei's room, waiting for Akeno's permission to enter.

"Come in." Sounded from inside.

"Akeno dear, what happened? Issei told me most of it, but I want to hear it from you." Asked the older woman, with a minor worry as she closed the door behind her back.

"It all started last night when I tried to go to sleep, but couldn't…"

* * *

20 minutes later Kuroka stepped out, only to find Rias, Asia, Ravel and most importantly Issei sitting in a circle on the bed.

"How is she?" They asked in unison.

"There is nothing to be worried about, although I would prefer if you all could step out of the room for a bit. I would like to speak with the gentleman here."

"Who? Me?" Came the question undeniably from Issei.

"Who else that might be, dummy?" Retorted Kuroka.

With that the 3 girls either went to the nearest free bathroom to get their morning shower, or to the kitchen to prepare breakfast for all the residents.

"So? What's going on?" Came the umpteenth question from Issei this morning.

"How often do you and Akeno have sex?" Asked the Nekomata bluntly.

Being caught off guard by the question, Issei's cheeks quickly turned to a faint color of red.

"Umhh… Usually 2 or 3 times a week. Why do you ask? Did I hurt her? Dammit. I must have hurt her. Why was I so reckless and selfish? And now she is suffering because of me. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid…"

"If you would stop your self-blaming, I would like continue. No you didn't hurt her, I only asked because I was curious and I can consider myself lucky if I can acquire you for 3 nights in 2 weeks ~nya."

"Ehhheheh" Issei tried to dodge the awkward situation, but he failed. Miserably. "I-i'm sorry… I guess. I will try to pay more attention to you in the future." This caused Kuroka to react with a wide grin, a quick kiss on the lips.

During Issei's awkward laugh, Kotone stepped out of the bathroom door with Akeno in tow. While the older woman of the house wore a smile, the Fallen Angel showed mixed feelings on her face.

"Akeno, are you OK? Is everything all right?" It was clearly visible than the boy was really starting to freak out

"There is nothing wrong, although she is one who has to tell it to you." Kotone tried to take control of the situation "Akeno dear, do you want us to leave the two of you alone for a bit?"

The girl simply nodded, and the 2 older women left the room, leaving the young ones to their own.

"Akeno, please. You are really starting to worry me here. Are you sure that everything is all right?"

"Issei, y-you… I mean… we…" She couldn't continue the speech she didn't even start yet, and had to take a break. After a minute of silence, which felt millenias for Issei, Akeno finally let go off the sentence, that she has been trying to tell.

"I-issei, I'm p-pregnant!"

"Huh?" Came the very intelligent answer from the "MAN".

Then it finally hit him, and he froze. After a few seconds, he came to his senses. And tried to say what everybody says in these kind of situations. "W-wow… Congratulations, the father must be happiest guy in the whole wide universe."

That grew out a small chuckle from Akeno.

"No you silly." She said in her sweetest voice. "But, that's why I love you so much. It's the Red Dragon Emperor's child."

And that was the point when the world stopped for Issei, his legs lost their power, and he fell on his butt, with eyes and mouth, wide and open, supporting himself with his arms behind his back.

"Y-you say that you… I mean w-we… I-I'm gonna be a father?"

Without saying a word Akeno simply knelt down in front of him and gathered him into her arms to gave him the warmest of hugs a woman could offer as she leant her head onto his shoulder and let go off her tears of joy, that were building up inside her. Without even realizing what was happening around him, Issei got his hands off the ground and placed one behind the girls head and the other around her waist to tighten their embrace.

"H-hey, Akeno, love, look at me, please." Pleaded Issei to gather the girl's attention.

"Y-yes?" As Akeno lifted her head from the from boy's shoulder, and tried to dry off some of her tears with her hands Issei lent closer and planted his lips on hers.

"You can't imagine how happy you made this man here, my love." Said Issei with the biggest of smiles Akeno has ever seen from him, making his face into an open book for those who can read it.

"You know… you would be worst liar in the world if you ever tried." Said Akeno as she leaned closer again, only to snuggle onto his chess and try to get some good minutes of sleep after this morning.

As Issei sat there and listened to the quiet snoring of the girl in his arms, he tried to figure out which deity he did please to be rewarded by life so much.

* * *

 **Notes:** I really hoped you enjoyed it and if you didn't, hereby I would like to apologize for occupying your precious time, and I wish from this point on you have a good day.


	2. Sudden Guest

**Notes:** First, I would like to apologise for the long wait, but this exam season of mine didn't quite went how i first envisioned it, and i had very little to write.

Second, to avoid further confusion I say it now that I completely cut out the awakening of Trihexa because after rewriting the story 4 times I couldn't come up with a fight scene that truly represented the epicness of the two sides. So for convenience's sake, let's pretend that by killing Rizevim, Issei and the gang completely stopped the undoing of the seals. Thank you.

Third, to avoid even further confusion, yes, I know about DxD EX. It was the what inspired this whole story. The kids will have the same name and attributes as in EX, but i won't feature every one of them as Issei has about 20 children and about half of them we don't know anything.

Forth, and the most important, thank you for reading and have a good day.

* * *

 **Chapter II**

* * *

 **Sudden Guest**

"Zen, come to mama. Come!"

The not much more than one year boy looked up to see who dared to interrupt his precious playtime, but was pleasantly surprised that it was his mother who were calling out his name.

He let go of the two toy cars, leaned forward, placed his small hands on the ground and with a small push, pushed himself upwards into a standing position. Then with careful, slow steps he started to waddle towards the woman still calling his name, sometimes throwing his hands sides to keep his balance. He didn't want to fall on his butt, it hurt.

"Good. Very nice job, Zen. Mommy is so proud of you!", Xenovia stretched out his arms, and swooped up the little acrobat in them.

"Now come, we will see how daddy is doing."

She held the small little package in her right arm, while she reached for the door with the other. Her movement was interrupted by a deafing beeping sound.

 **BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEE-**

 ***SLAM***

The ever annoying sound of the alarm clock was stopped as a heavy hand hit the big snooze button on the top. How can a device be hated so much, only because it is performing the job it was designed to do?

"Urgh.",a lowly grunt could be heard from Xenovia as she slowly sat up in her bed and rubbed his eyes. She let the desire to yawn wash over her as she succumbed to it, and stretched with both arms above her head, one pulling the other by the elbow.

"Good morning!", she said, mostly to herself as she slept alone in her room… most of the time. But at least there was always something to look forward to, since the mornings when she didn't have to wake up alone were quite pleasant, mostly because of the night before it.

She turned sideways and let her legs dingle at the end of the bed before placing them to the ground and standing up to head to the bathroom to brush her teeth, comb her mid-length blue hair, and to wash away the last remains of sleepiness. She still wasn't quite sure that she made the best decision by letting her hair grow out again, like how it was in her early teenage years, although she still had about a year and half until it reached that length again, but the frequent compliments helped her to make up her mind.

After brushing away the last strands of hair from her eyes, she stepped out of the bathroom and headed towards her wardrobe to put on her summer, casual wear, plain white T-shirt with light blue shorts. Quite boyish outfit, but she only had to dress for her family now, not for the public.

She was practically starving as she missed dinner the previous night because of one of her new clients. Recently the Gremory Peerage got hit by a ton of request from teenagers who were about to start their last year in high school or some even finished, as they sought for a counselor who could help them set foot on the right path to a successful life. Most of these requests were handled by Xenovia as her experience as a Student Council President and 2 years of studying to become a teacher certainly helped her to see the full, clear picture. But to reach for a devil's help as someone who could start off your life? Today's kids are certainly weird.

She was glad that she managed to get up almost after everyone else again, as she saw Ravel, Asia, Irina and Kotone sitting the kitchen table eating breakfast, while Kuroka, Koneko and Rias sat on the couch in the living room watching their morning animes.

"Good morning everyone!"

"Good morning to you too, Xenovia!", came the greeting from the kitchen table's company, as the 3 girls in the living were too busy at the moment, and had no time for such small things like morning greeting.

"So, who was on kitchen duty today?", asked the bluenette, as she saw the mixed style dish on their plates containing bacon, rolled scrambled eggs, white rice, sardines, and miso soup.

"It was me", Asia held up her hand "but if you have anything special in mind, I will fix it up right away".

"No, no, no. It's alright, I wouldn't ask for anything more, but I hope you made some extra, because I'm famished."

Asia didn't answer, she just smiled brightly and pointed towards the two trays and pan on the kitchen counter. Xenovia took a plate from the cabinet and filled it with baco, and white rice, accompanied by the miso soup. She sat down next to the others at the table and started digging in right away.

"So, where is Akeno, she is usually up by this time, and I don't hear Issei training either. Ohh, come on! Don't tell me they went for a morning session again, they already had one the day before yesterday." , Xenovia had no problem with them doing the deed, she was only upset, because she was left out… again.

"Hahah, no, no, not quite the case", answered Kotone "Akeno just felt a little ill this morning, so Issei stayed to comfort her."

"Hmm…In that case let's hope it's nothing too serious. By the way, what are the plans for today?"

"Issei has an interview at 4 p.m. in the Underworld since the new season of Oppai Dragon just entered production, and unless some last minute requests come in by the clients, it looks like we are free for today", it was Ravel who briefed the others while looking through her notebook, which always with her. ALWAYS.

"That's good, very good. Do you want to g-", Irina was interrupted mid-sentence by the sound of the doorbell. "I will get it."

As she opened the door, she was greeted by the stoic and bit worried smile of a very familiar girl, although it was a quite odd seeing her at this time of day.

"Oh, good morning Tsubaki! It's been quite a while since you have been here. Is everything alright?"

"Yes, yes, everything is alright, I just came, because I would like to ask for advice."

"Then, please come in!"

"Thank you, but before I enter is Yuuto here by any chance?"

"No, I don't quite think so, he is still at home. Why? You had a fight or something?"

"No, it would just be a bit awkward if he knew that I came here seeking for guidance."

Irina rose an eyebrow, as she tried to imagine what happened between the two of them that made her so wary about Yuuto. But she stepped aside and let the former Vice-President of the Student Council inside.

"Sorry for the intrusion.", said Tsubaki as she stepped inside and greeted the four women in the kitchen, and the other three in front of the TV, and after everyone finished their breakfast, they all settled in the living room, most of them on the long couch while Tsubaki sat on one of stools.

It was Rias, who first questioned their suddenly arrived guest.

"Tsubaki, it's always pleasant to see you, but I have ask why you sought out our humble home?"

"You see, I came because I'm a quite dire situation and I don't exactly know what should I do, and I wanted to seek the guidance of someone who is familiar in things like this, familiar like you."

"Hmm… Well, we will certainly help if we can, but you have to tell me first what the problem exactly is. I heard that you asked about Yuuto. Did you two run into each other and had a fight, or he was hurt you some way? Although it would be quite the shock, knowing the way he is."

"N-no, it's the exact opposite", Tsubaki stuttered for a bit, and started to lightly blush "he was the perfect gentleman. Yesterday he visited us when we were are Kaich – sorry, Sona's house, and asked… me, if I…, if I w-… if I wanted to… ", Tsubaki had everyone's attention, as it was truly surprising, to see the ever-stoic Queen of the Sitri to stutter like that "If I would join him this Friday afternoon to a cup a coffee!", said Tsubaki, the last part much louder than he originally intended to, and to tried to hide her blush as well as make herself disappear by covering her face by both of her hands.

"Soooooo… Blondie asked you out on date, right?", chirped Kuroka.

"Y-y-yes.", Tsubaki started to take up the color of a healthy tomato at hearing the word "date".

"And you would like to ask for our help with the preparation!", Irina shouted as she slammed her to hands on the coffee table in her excitement. "Don't you worry, Tsubaki, I guarantee that this will be your most memorable date, EVER."

Tsubaki didn't know that she should be thankful for their help, or to be terrified because the only people she ever saw to be so passionate about something were one certain magical girl, when things involved her lovely little sister, and one certain Red Dragon Emperor, when things involved the other sex.

* * *

"They sure are lively down there. What do you think is going on?", muttered Akeno, as she laid on the bed with Issei and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Hmmm, I don't know, but don't you think that we should join them? It must be something good if Irina is so excited about it."

Akeno smiled softly, "No… I don't quite think so, in my opinion we should stay a bit longer."

"Okay, I won't disagree.", said Issei as he hugged the girl closer him.

"Hey Issei."

"Yes?"

"What do you think their name should be?"

"What? Who or what are we talking about?"

"Dummy", _sometimes even I don't understand how could I have fallen in love with an idiot like you,_ though Akeno to herself. Even though these were the moments she cherished the most, when they were together, alone. "The child. What do you think the child's name should be?"

"Uhhh… I don't really know. I always had this dream of mine, but I never thought that I would ever have someone who I should ever name. It's still so surreal to me. Please don't say that you were joking because I think that would be too much for me."

"No. It's all real, I assure you and I was serious. I would never joke about something like this, especially if it's involving you."

"Thank you, I love you."

"I love you too, Issei. But what would you say, if we named them Kurenai if he was a boy, or Katane if she was a girl. I think it's only fitting to name the child after the RED Dragon Emperor."

"Hmmm, Himejima Kurenai and Himejima Katane… I like the sound the sound of them. Did you just think them up not, or you had them in mind for a long time now?"

"I had the names in my mind for a long time now. But Himejima? Why not Hyoudou? You don't want to give your name to our child? Are you ashamed that I'm their mother?", asked Akeno very uncertainly.

"No, no, no, not in the slightest. How could I be ashamed if my child's mother would be someone like you. I only said that since I thought that it would be a bit too selfish, if they got both their forename and surname after me… That's all."

"Don't even scare like that again, you got that?"

"All clear", Issei smiled widely. "And to be honest I want to stick it to your grandpa."

"What do you mean by that?", asked Akeno very, very confused.

"He is still the leader of the Himejima clan, right?"

"Yes, until the day of his death."

"And you were running from HIS men when Rias found you, right?"

"Y-yes", stuttered the fallen angel, as it still wasn't her fondest of memories to think back to those times.

"He wanted to get rid of his OWN granddaughter, because her father was a fallen angel. How furious do you think he will be when he hears, that this granddaughter of his had a child with a devil-dragon-thingy, that has name as him?", that last part certainly sounded a lot cooler, and manlier in Issei's head. "And don't you ever worry. I won't let him, or anyone else for that matter to lay a finger on you or the child ever again. And I truly think that Shuri would be overjoyed to know that her grandchild bears be name."

"Do you ever realize that how much you make me love you and never let go of you.", it was hard for Akeno to hold back her tears, but she wasn't quite strong enough and let go of a few. "Thank you. Thank you for thinking about my mother. Thank you for being here with me. And thank you for being everloving person you are."

"Well… that's me, I guess. Do you still want to stay for a bit, or you are ready to go down to the others. To be frank I'm quite hungry, so if you are too, I can grab something for you too.", said Issei, sitting up, and slowly setting himself free from the grasps of the black haired angel. Because for him, she was just that.

"No. I'm certain that my legs fell asleep, so I really should get up, and move a bit, and I could eat something too. Let's hope that Rias or your mother was on kitchen duty this morning, I still have nightmares about Xenovia's chicken."

"Hehheh… yeah, let's hope."

"And Issei?"

"Yes?"

"Would it be ok to not tell anyone about this? I think I still need some time to comprehend, and accept this whole thing."

"Yeah, sure, anything you want, as glad and proud as I am, I too think that we both need some time to understand this whole thing."

As they came down the stairs they were genuinely surprised to see no one in the living room after such cheering from Irina only a few minutes ago. The only person they found was Issei's mother, Kotone. She was putting away the remains of their breakfast and she was in the middle of washing the dishes when she heard someone clearing their throat behind her back.

"Ohh, it's you two. So, how are you doing? And you don't have to worry, I didn't tell anyone and I trust Kuroka that she will keep her mouth shut too.", declared Kotone, looking over her shoulder to check who wanted to speak with her.

"Better, much better, thank you for asking and not telling it anyone, we think that we still need some time to digest this whole thing, and be ready to announce it to the word.", answered Akeno.

"Know that I'm already worrying myself sick for you two, I don't want you to go through the same thing that me and Hiro went through before Issei's birth. I know you are different and I won't try to pretend that I know everything about your world because in reality I know nothing. But I will give you my full support and help anywhere I can, and I'm sure Hiro will think the same say."

"Thanks, but speaking of dad, shouldn't he be here already? I thought he only went out for a few drinks with Lord Gremory, Baraqiel, and Azazel last night."

"He just called me a few minutes ago, he will be here soon. He said that he just had a good time, and totally forgot about time. Well, I hope it's true, or else…", they say that _Hell hath no fury like a woman scorned,_ and after visiting the place on daily basis, Issei truly believed that there was no bigger truth in the world.

"Anyway… where are the others, we heard Irina cheering for something so we came down, but we only found you."

"They all went to Miss Shinra's place. They are helping her prepare for her big date this Friday."

"Wait, Shinra, as in Tsubaki Shinra? Please tell me that it was Kiba who asked her out otherwise it would break the poor guy's hearth"

"You don't have to worry, it was him. She said that he sought her out yesterday and asked if she wanted to join her for a cup of coffee. I haven't seen anyone blush so much since the day when you first brought Asia home and asked if she could live here. Young love, it's so nice, I root for them."

"He certainly took his time… but rather later than never. Would you mind if we went after them?"

"No, not in the slightest. But aren't you hungry, you still haven't eaten right?"

They didn't have to answer as Issei's stomach grumbled and spoke instead of them.

"Okay. We eat first then we go."

* * *

The two younglings just finished eating and teleported away, as Hiro Hyoudou opened the front door and stepped inside.

"Honey! I'm home!", he called out.

"I'm in here!", sounded the from the living room.

"Ohh, you are alone? Where are the kids?"

"They went to help Miss Shinra, but that doesn't really matter now. So? How was your evening?"

"Well… It was certainly interesting."

"What do you mean by that?"

"Do you remember when the girls "came out of the closet"?"

* * *

 _4 years ago_

It has been 2 days since Issei along with Vali Lucifer and the Dragon King Fafnir eliminated Rizevim Livan Lucifer, the son of the original Lucifer, thus stopping him from undoing the seals of Trihexa.

Issei was still unconscious, the usage of Ophis' power truly took a toll on his body. The members of the Occult Research Club along with Irina, Kuroka, Le Fay, Ophis, Xenovia, Rias and Akeno were sitting in silence in the living room of the Hyoudou Residence. In front of them were two just as silent humans, the parents of Issei Hyoudou, Kotone and Hiro Hyoudou.

"So, you are telling that Issei was truly killed a year ago?", asked Kotone weakly, still trying to accept the fact that his only son was murdered.

"Yes.", it was Rias who answered. "It was right after the start of his second year at Kouh Academy. He was asked out by a girl, and on their first date she stabbed him with spear of light."

"So, how come that he is still here?"

"It was my doing. I sensed that he would be a valuable asset for my peerage, so I resurrected him as one of my kind, a Devil", Rias paid attention to leave out the fact that she was the one let him die in the first place. She thought that it would hurt her love's parents even more.

"For your peerage?"

"Thousands of years ago we devils were in a three-sided war with the angels and fallen angels, which left all three of the factions in shambles after it ended. To help us recover our numbers, one of our kind invented the Evil Piece System. It's system based on the game of chess. Every High-class devil at a sufficient age gets a set of these pieces, 1 Queen, 2 Rooks, 2 Knights, 2 Bishops, and 8 Pawns, 15 pieces in total. The owners of these pieces can use them to reincarnate anyone they wish into a devil, making them the reincarnated person's master. Your son is a very special individual, as I had to use all of my 8 Pawn pieces to return him to life."

"So you are saying that my son is your slave?"

"No, please don't take it a wrong way", it was Akeno who cut in. "Rias, and his Family is well known in the Underworld for their love for their peerages. Most of us would not be here today if it wasn't for Rias' timely intervention. She gave us a second chance at life, and more importantly, she allowed us into her family. We owe her our lives, and for that we will follow her to the end of the world. Issei is just the same way."

"You owe her your lives? So you are all devils?"

"Yes. Well, the most of us to be correct. Irina here is an angel of Michael, Le Fay is a human witch, and Ophis is one of the two Dragon gods. " The two girls sheepishly waved, and Ophis just stared from behind the pillow she was hugging.

"A God. Heheh. Honestly, I'm not even surprised anymore. But she is not going unleash her wrath on us if we don't pray to her, right?"

"No, no. You don't have to worry, she is very peaceful and loves sweets above everything else."

"I love my son more than anything else in this world, but I could never imagine how he met such beautiful and lovely ladies like you", said Hiro, looking at Rias and Asia in particular. "He was always such a goofy kid, and even an openly perverted person. So when the day you showed up at our doorstep and asked if you could live with us, we were truly delighted, not only because our son finally found someone who would put up with his shenanigans, but also after such a long time we were finally able to have that daughter we always wanted."

"The daughter you wanted? So you would have preferred if Issei was a girl?"

"No, no, Issei is perfectly fine the way he is. But you see… he is not our first child.", said Kotone, with a heavy sigh. "We have only told this recently to him, but before he was born, I was pregnant 2 times, but miscarried both times. We almost completely gave up on our dream of a family, but after being together for 8 years, it looked like we had one final chance, as I got pregnant for the third time. We did everything we could to guarantee his safety, and when the day he was born, it felt like a miracle for us."

"But it always felt like that our family wasn't complete, it lacked something. We never knew what it was, but ever since you are living here with us, that gap felt like that it has been finally filled. For that and keeping our son safe we will forever be grateful.", finished Hiro his wife's sentence.

* * *

"Well, it turns out that having a talk with people older than Japan itself, you suddenly realize how small we humans are, and suddenly start to value the small things in life. Like having a day alone with your wife.", said Hiro with a wide grin.

"Oh, come here you old sour puss.", said the woman as she threw out her arms to catch her husband in a big-big hug.


End file.
